1971
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: Diana Campbell is Julius' twin sister. They both love football, singing, and dancing. One slight hitch. Diana is white. Full summary inside
1. The Beginning

1971

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Diana Campbell is Julius Campbell's twin sister. She moved to Richmond with her mom after her parents were forced to divorce. When her mother died she and her baby sister came to live with her father and her brother. There is just one slight hitch. Diana is white.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the greatest movie ever, remember the Titans. I also do not own the idea of one of the players having a twin. That idea belongs to Sundiata. I simply own Diana, Heidi, Annabella and

Chapter 1

Diana Elizabeth Campbell stepped off the train and helped her little sister, Heidi off. As they walked to get their luggage, Diana looked around the train station. Everything had changed so much in Alexandria since she had moved to Richmond since her parents had been forced to annul their marriage nine years ago. Her mother died about three months ago in a car accident and now Diana and Heidi were coming to live with their biological father and Diana's twin brother Julius. As she picked up hers and her nine-year-old sister's luggage, she heard a pair of annoying voices behind her.

"I wonder if that is her child? How can nice white girls become colored men's sluts?" Two middle-aged women were behind her and Heidi, shaking their heads. Diana was furious. How dare they expose her baby sister to such cruelty? She turned around to face them her face as hard as granite."Excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Now, I would rather not have you exposing my nine-year-old SISTER to this sort of racial discrimination. And one more thing, you call me a slut and you will wish you had never started talking about things that you know nothing about. C'mon Heidi, let's go find Ju-Ju and Papa." And with that Diana took a hold of her sister's hand, picked up her luggage, made sure Heidi has hers and walked off, leaving the two women in total shock.

"Sissy, what was that all about? What's a slut?" Heidi asked as they walked toward the doors. Diana sighed and bent down to the little girl's level.

"Those people are very ignorant and stubborn. A slut is something you will learn about when you are older.

Suddenly she heard her name being called. Julius Jeremiah Campbell was Diana's older brother by three minutes and he never let her forget it. Diana smiled and let herself to be pulled into his embrace.

"I missed you little sister. I haven't seen you since Easter." Julius came down on holidays and whenever he could. Their papa didn't come down at all because he was scared that they wouldn't like him. He didn't even know that their mother was pregnant with Heidi. Julius was sworn to secrecy about it. But now he would finally get a chance to meet his other little girl. Julius swept Heidi up and was giving her a piggyback ride when Diana heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Is that my Diana? My little Tweedy is all grown up." Tears came to Diana's eyes as she turned around and saw her father standing behind her with his mouth wide open. With a cry of delight, she ran into her father's arms and breathed in his scent. Nature and his aftershave, it was a scent that only belonged to her daddy, no one could copy it. Then she heard the little voice of her baby sister behind her.

"Dee-Dee, who is that?" Heidi inquired, cocking her head slightly. Diana let go of her father and took Heidi's hand.

"Heidi Danielle Campbell, I would like you to meet your daddy, Charles Jeremiah Campbell, your papa?" Their father looked shocked and asked Heidi,

"H-How old are you, Heidi?" His voice was shaking.

"I'm nine and a half. You have my sissy's eyes. Can I hug you?" Mr. Campbell looked at Diana and Diana smiled gently and nodded. Heidi's face broke into a smile and she ran into her father's arms and was lifted into the air saying over and over "I DO have a papa! I DO have a papa!" Tears were in both Julius' and Diana's eyes as they watched their sister hug their father for the first time.

"So, what has my big brother been up to?" Diana asked as the four walked toward the car. Julius sighed and Diana could tell it wasn't going to be pretty.

"They are integrating the schools." He said with another sigh. Diana stood there for a second slightly shocked

"T-They is integrating? In Alexandria?" Julius nodded.

Now Diana was not a racist person. Her mother was white and my father is black. She was worried about Heidi. She was both. Where would she go? These thoughts were momentarily thrown out of Diana's head when they reached the car.

"You ARE still going to play football right?" She asked. Julius looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Girl, of course I am still going to play. I'm not going to let some racist white boys stop me from doing what I love the most." Diana laughed. Yep that was her stubborn twin all right.

By this time they had reached the Campbell's car and were loading the suitcases into the car. Julius and Heidi sat in back while Diana sat in front with her father. Diana smiled. This isn't the end. It is just the beginning.


	2. Old Friends

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

They pulled up to a large house and Diana thought, is that where I am going to live? It was huge compared to the apartment that she, her mother and her sister shared back in Richmond. Julius laughed gently at his twin awestruck face.

"What's wrong, Di? You look like you just saw the White House in person or something." Heidi chose that time to pipe up

"Mommy, Diana and I lived in a two bedroom apartment. This is a palace." Diana laughed. Her baby sister was so blunt at points it wasn't even funny. Diana picked up her suitcase, took Heidi's hand, walked up to the house and was greeted at the door by a pretty black woman that looked to be about her early 60s.

Hi, Diana and Heidi is it? I am Annabella, the housekeeper and housekeeper doesn't mean slave. That era is over. Although your twin over here, thinks otherwise sometimes.," she said as Julius walked over and gave Annabella a hug.

"Oh, c'mon 'Bella. I know you love me." She slapped off Julius' hands and picked up Heidi's suitcase. As she did, she turned around and winked at Diana and Heidi. They both tried to stop their giggles from getting out. Maybe living here will be cool, they both thought as they walked into the house.

"Don't worry about Bella girls, "Their father said behind them "Her bark is worse than her bite." They walked in the house. It was as big inside as it was outside. The staircase looked so huge. Diana felt so small.

"Now," Julius was standing in front of them, with a business-like look on his face.

"Now, who would like to take a tour of this 'palace'?" he said as he winked at me. Heidi started to jump up and down.

"ME! ME! ME!" With that Julius allowed her to get on his back. Then he turned to Diana and held out his arm.

"Well, Miss Campbell, shall we?" Diana smiled and took his arm.

"Mr. Campbell, we shall." They all laughed as they made their way around the house.

"This is the living room. It is decorated in a beach theme. We usually host company in this room." Julius dictated. This room is beautiful Diana thought as she admired the shell décor and the ocean looking carpet. This would be a perfect place to do some writing.

"This is the kitchen, also known as Bella's sanctuary. Enter at your own risk." Julius laughed as he narrowly avoided Bella herself who was wielding the spatula like a knife.

"Now, ya'll get out of here, I have to fix dinner!" Annabella scolded but with a smile on her face. They walked down a small flight of stairs into a room with large trophies and plaques all around

"This is the trophy/den/football watching room also known as my sanctuary." From the look on Julius' face, this was where he spent most of his time. I noticed a door off to the left and decided to investigate. Diana peeked in and saw it was an office.

"That's dad's office, Miss Nosy." Julius said and went back to showing Heidi his trophies.

Suddenly she had an idea. She blew past Julius and up the stairs to her suitcase. She rummaged in it for a few minutes until she found the pictures. There were three frames in her hand. One was of her, her mother and Heidi, all smiling and sweaty from playing football. The next one was one of Heidi playing football with her friends a few months before their mother was killed. The last one was of Diana, holding her pride and joy, her camera. She was the chief photographer for her old school newspaper, The Panthianette. Diana loved photography almost as much as she loved singing and football and she was rarely seen without either he video recorder or camera.

As she walked down the stairs, she looked and smiled as Julius showed Heidi his trophies and explained each one. She slipped by them and quietly into the office. She walked to the desk and put the photos on it. After all, she thought as she walked out, we are family again. As she walked out of the office, Julius looked up and smiled.

"Hey pretty picture, would you and Smurf like to see your room now?" Diana smiled at her childhood nickname.

"Sure." She said as they ascended the stairs.

Suddenly Diana heard voices and the front door shutting. They reached the kitchen and walked toward the living room. It wasn't Papa or Annabella. The voices sounded like teenage voices. They were calling Julius. Heidi who was in Julius' arms, whimpered, got down, and ran to hide behind Diana. She did not take well to strangers but something made Diana think that the voices weren't strangers' voices.

Two guys were waiting in the living room. Heidi and Diana hid in the shadows and watched. The two boys looked to be about Diana's age. Both were light-skinned but one's facial features were sharper and more defined. The other boy was slightly darker and had more of a baby face. Why did they look so familiar? Diana thought as she examined them. Diana took Heidi's hand and moved closer so she could hear them talking.

"Hey Julius man! You were supposed to meet us at the courts to play b-ball. What happened?" The baby-face was talking quickly. Heidi whimpered and pulled on Diana's skirt, trying to hide herself even more. They both look so familiar. She closed her eyes and pictured these two boys when they were younger and tried to figure out who they were. She was shaken out of her thoughts by hearing Julius' footsteps walking toward them. He took her hand and pulled her into the light with Heidi still trying to hide behind Diana's skirt.

"These two beautiful young ladies right here." Julius held onto my hand when he felt me stiffen.

"I only see one." "Baby Face" said looking carefully. Julius let go of my hand, walked around and picked up Heidi who hid her face in his neck.

"This is my baby sister, Heidi. And I think you both remember Diana. Rev, Petey, our camera girl is back!" Now she knew who they were. Petey Jones, the little boy who used to run around trying to kiss her since they could walk. She smiled at the memory of giving him many a smack across the face because that's what she saw in a movie when a guy tried to kiss a girl who didn't want him to. Then there was Rev. He was her singing partner. They had been in the children's choir before Diana moved. She loved singing duets with him.

"Songbird?" Rev could hardly believe it. The little bird with the loud voice had returned.

"Jerry? How are you?" Diana giggled and allowed herself be pulled into Rev's warm embrace.

"I am fine. I am the future starting quarterback at T.C. Williams High School!" Rev puffed out his chest proudly at this fact.

"Ooooh! Such a tough guy you are. Weren't you the same guy who used to play tea party with me?" Rev's ears turned red and glared at the blue-eyed girl who was trying to hide her giggles.

"I was five and you were and still are a pretty girl. I could never turn you down Songbird." Petey sidled up to Diana as Rev was talking and put his arm around her.

"Hey camera girl, do I get my kiss I never got all those years ago. Diana giggled. Why not? She thought. It also gave her a chance to extract a little revenge in the process.

"Well then, come here Mr. Jones and I will give you what you deserve." She got up on her tiptoes and gave him the hardest smack ever. Then she kissed him right on the cheek.

Thank you for reading this far. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am going through relationship problems. Anyways please be kind and press the pretty little review button and give me a holla!


	3. Job

A/N- For those who don't get the different skin color issue.: The mother and father's parents forced them to annul the marriage when they found out 9 years later after Diana and Julius' parents were married in secret. I know a pair of twins one who is black and one who is white. It IS scientifically possible. The mother's white skin color genes dominated over the father's dark skin color genes in Diana's body making her white. In Julius' body, however the father's dark skin color genes dominated over the mother's white skin color genes making him black. See, I told you. My nieces Taishawn and Angela are a black and white pair of twins. It's a one in 20 million chance but it happens. They were my inspiration. I would never write something like this without doing my research. I was going to tell this whole scenario in the next chapter. Don't jump, before you you know how high the ceiling is. Anyways to the rest of you who don't care, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3- Interview (Diana's POV)

"DIANA! DIANA! You are going to love me for this!" I stepped out of my room when I heard Julius yell. What am I going to love him for? I wondered. I saw him dash up the stairs and stop right in front of me.

"What am I going to love you for?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Coach Boone is looking for a photographer to come with us to camp and make a documentary or something and guess who is going to do just that?" I looked at him for a minute and then started to smile.

"I'm coming to football camp with you guys?" Julius smiled and nodded. I screamed and jumped on him wrapping him in a hug. I couldn't believe it! I was going to football camp to do what I loved the most, watch football and take pictures of it.

"Coach Yoast, the assistant coach is awaiting your call as we speak." He handed me a slip of paper with a number on it. I grabbed it, kissed him on the cheek and ran to get to the phone. I dialed the number and listened to it ring twice. A young girl picked up and said,

"Hello, Yoast residence?" I smiled and figured this was the coach's daughter Sheryl.

"May I please speak to Coach Yoast?" I asked using my polite voice, like my mother had taught me to.

"May I ask who is calling and what your business is?" came the just as polite reply.

"Diana Campbell, replying to the offer to document the first football camp of the T.C. Williams Titans." I answered.

"Just a minute please." I could hear the phone being put down and little footsteps running up the stairs. A few minutes later, I heard the same pair of footsteps along with a heavier pair. The phone picked up and a deep voice said,

"Hello, Miss Campbell? First thing's first, are you interested and are you able to do it?" I smiled gently and replied,

Yes, sir, I am very interested and yes I can do it. I have a camera and a video recorder, if you would like me to bring both. I must inform you sir, that I am white, even though my brother is black. I didn't want it to come as a shock to you when I show up." I could hear Coach Yoast, laughing slightly.

"Miss Campbell, your brother has informed of that." I giggled, realizing that I was just nervous.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoast, I just can't believe that I am doing this." I said as I twirled the cord around my finger.

"Well, Miss Campbell, camp starts on…" He started giving me information on what I needed to bring and what was going to happen. When he had finished, I had only one question.

"Mr. Yoast, who am I rooming with since I will be the only girl there."

"Miss Campbell, you will be rooming with my nine year old daughter, Sheryl." He replied.

"Oh, well that's cool. I will see you on day 1, sir, Goodbye." I hung up the phone and started to jump up and down and scream. I was going to football camp and be able to tape it all! This was going to be an incredible experience!

Short and sort of unplanned but I needed to get that author's note out before I got anymore bitchy comments about my writing. Please Review!


	4. The Bus Ride

Chapter 4- Day 1

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1

A/N- Sorry this took so long. School started and I just got so busy. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

I am still pinching myself! I am going to football camp! And I get to tape it all! Here comes Coach Yoast and his little girl, Sheryl. When I went to arrange some business with the coach, his daughter and I hit it off right away. Sheryl's face lit up as she saw me. She ran up and jumped into my arms.

"Diana! I can't believe you are comin' with us! This is going to be so cool!" Sheryl's mouth was runnin' a mile a minute as I turned to Coach Yoast.

"Good morning Coach Yoast! This documentary will be incredible. I promise you that!" I said and Coach Yoast smiled.

I'm sure it will be, Miss Campbell." He turned to talk to the other coaches and I noticed a very cute, tall fellow walk toward Coach Boone. There was another fellow, slightly shorter, bringing up the rear. Suddenly I heard Sheryl ask Coach Yoast a question.

"Daddy, who am I going to room with since you're not roomin' with me?" Coach Boone smiled and turned her around.

"Meet your roommate, darlin'." Yoast said and Sheryl's face lit up like a light bulb. Suddenly I heard Coach Boone start talking loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have Jerry Lewis and Dean Martin comin' to camp with us. Jerry tells the jokes; Dean sings the songs and gets the girls. Let's give them a hand." Then he started to clap. I guess Boone likes using humiliation to put humility into his players. I hugged Daddy and told Heidi not to cry, that it is only two weeks. She nodded and clung onto Julius. I hugged Daddy one more time.

"I saw the pictures on my desk. Thank you Songbird." He said as he kissed me on the forehead. I walked to the buses where Sheryl stood waiting for me. All the boys were seated on the buses, when Boone jumped onto the black bus and the white bus and told everyone to get off. I was a little shocked at this. I wonder what he is up to, I thought. After he had shuffled the boys off the buses, he turned to Sheryl and me.

"Girls, why don't you get on the defensive bus?" He said and I nodded as I took Sheryl's hand and boarded the bus. As we sat down, I took out my camera and started to snap pictures of the players as Coach Boone started to yell.

"Listen up! I don't care if you're black, green, blue, white, or orange. I want all of my defensive players on this side. All players that are going out for offense on this side. Right Now! Let's MOVE! Let's move! Let's move! Let's move!" He then began pointing out random players.

"You and you! Offensive bus, sit together! You and you! Defensive bus, sit together! Get comfortable too, because the person who I have you sitting next to is the same person you will be rooming with for the duration of this camp! Now…" He continued to point out people. In every pair there was one black football player and one white football player. Julius was picked for the defensive bus along with "Jerry Lewis" as he had been nicknamed by Coach Boone. When Julius stepped onto the bus, I waved him over to the seat behind myself and Sheryl. The white boy was looking at me strangely because I was ushering Julius to sit behind me. I knew my twin. He was pouting because he didn't get his way in this situation. I turned around to him and said.

"Remember what Mama used to say, Julius, 'It takes more muscles to frown then to smile'" He smiled gently at the memory of our mother. The bus started to move and Julius was looking a little better. Sheryl was staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"Why are you talkin' to that colored boy 'Ana?" She asked, cocking her head at me. I smiled and said,

"He's my brother." I said as if it was no big deal. Sheryl looked surprised for a minute and then did something totally out of the ordinary. She turned around and stuck her hand out in front of Julius. (A/N: I know this is unlikely for Sheryl to do but this is a A.U. of sorts. Just bear with me please?)

"Hello, Diana's brother, my name is Sheryl Yoast, what's yours?" She asked. I almost laughed as I watch Julius eyes widen. He took it and shook it gently.

"I am Julius Campbell. Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Yoast." Julius said and Sheryl giggled softly and turned around to face the front again.

We had been traveling for a little over an hour, when I heard a familiar tune being sung behind me. I turned and saw that a heavy set black boy was singing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough". I giggled. When Julius and I were little, and that song first came out, we used to sing a duet of sorts with it when he would come down to visit. The boy had gotten another boy in front of him to sing when Julius interrupted them.

"Blue, shut up. I don't want to see your smilin' and shuff in', and hear all your minstrel show singing on this bus." Uh oh, Big Ju was mad and that was not good.

"You too." He said to the other boy. Jerry Lewis added in,

"Got that right!" I rolled my eyes. Guys could be such babies at times. These fellas needed to grow up. Julius wasn't too happy about not having the last word, so he just had to say something.

"You can shut up too." He snapped at his bus partner. I smacked Julius on the knee gently. He looked at me as if to say "What did I do?"

"Julius Jeremiah Furr Campbell, you would catch more flies with honey than vinegar." Whoa, there's Mama's voice comin' out of my mouth. Jules glared at me and crossed his arms, entering into his pouting phase. I turned around to "Jerry" and said

"I'm sorry about my moronic brother. He is currently goin' through a phrase known as SIS also known as Stubborn Idiot Syndrome. He forgot his medicine this morning. I'm Diana Campbell, Ana to my friends, Di, to my brother and baby sister, how ya doin'?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake it. If looks could kill, Julius would be sent up doing 10-20. "Jerry" hesitated; probably because he found out I was the sister of a colored boy. I laughed and kept my hand out.

"I don't bite, unless provoked." I said he smiled slowly and shook it.

"Gerry Bertier. Did you say you are his sister?" He asked, pointing to Julius. I smiled gently. I figured it would be hard to believe.

"Di, just SHUT UP ok?" Julius snapped at me. I felt like I had been slapped. Julius never snapped at me. NEVER! I turned around, too proud to give Julius the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I leaned against the window and started to hum a song Mom used to sing to me when bad stuff would happen.

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for waiting so long to update! I've had schoolwork to do and drama to handle. Review please! If anyone has anymore problems about my black/white twin thing, then tough. I know it's true because I have living proof. You don't like it? Don't read this story!


	5. The Fight

**A/N: I finally got a chance to write! I hope you like this, I got a brainstorm earlier and finally got a chance to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

Diana was still angry at Julius as she got off the bus. He had tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen, burying herself in her copy of Pride and Prejudice. As they stepped off the bus, she got a good look at the place that she would call home for the next two weeks. She took her camcorder out and filmed some of the places. She then turned her camera to the clearly unhappy football players. Many of them glared at her. She turned it off and followed Coach Yoast and Coach Boone to hers and Cheryl's room.

"Ladies, we are right down the hall if you need anything. Diana, your brother is the other way about 6 rooms down. We will be on the field in about an hour." She nodded at Coach Boone's words as both coaches left the room. As she unpacked her suitcase and her camera supplies, she listened to Cheryl rambling on about the coming season. She smiled. This little girl knew more about football than most of the boys out there. Diana smiled. Sheryl was a little her. She changed her clothes into an old Virginia Tech t-shirt and cut-off shorts. After she slipped on her tennis shoes, she went to grab her camera and camcorder.

Suddenly she heard "FIGHT" coming from the end of the hall where Julius' room was located. Somehow Diana knew that Julius was involved. She told Sheryl to stay put and ran down to where the noise was coming from. A crowd had formed and just as she thought, Julius was right at the center of it, fighting off Gerry. Diana's anger was overwhelming. He shouldn't be racist considering his own sister was white. She took a deep breath and let out a scream that would make mountains crumble and glass break. Every single person in that whole fight stopped what they were doing and looked at her in shock.

"YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF CHILDREN! MY LITTLE SISTER IS MORE MATURE THEN ALL YOUR ASSES PUT TOGETHER! NOW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YA'LL ARE STUCK TOGETHER!" Diana's eyes met Julius' and filled up with tears. "AND YOU, JULIUS, YOU'RE FIGHTIN' THIS BOY BECAUSE OF THE WAY HE LOOKS? THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING ME, YOUR OWN SISTER! I LOOK LIKE HIM! THIS IS NOT WHAT MOMMA TAUGHT US! YOU KNOW, YA'LL JUST NEED TO GROW UP!" Diana was breathless as she finished her rant, tears streaming down her face. By then the coaches had came up, thinking they needed to break up a fight, but instead found their historian ripping through the entire team, leaving every single one of them in shock. Diana looked over at the coaches and Sheryl who were watching her. She suddenly felt embarrassed for letting herself lose her temper like that. So she turned around and high tailed it back to her room. She made it back to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She lay there for what seemed like hours, just laying there, think about the things that she said to those boys, to Julius, her twin and her best friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said softly, sitting up and was shocked when Coach Boone entered. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Diana.

"Miss Campbell, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and got up to gather her cameras. He sat there, watching her for a minute.

"I am sorry, Coach Boone. I just got so angry because I hate the way that people are divided simply by the color of their skin. Julius and I are both and yet here he is, fightin' with a boy who he didn't even know." Diana's eyes filled with tears again as she spoke. Coach Boone got up and pulled her into a hug. Diana suddenly was homesick and hugged Coach Boone back.

"Now you listen to me, missy. What you did today was very brave. You should be proud of yourself. I think those boys needed a good talkin' to and you were just the person to do it. Now are you goin' to be ok to come down and take some pictures of the boys?" Diana stepped out of his embrace and gathered her cameras, nodding. Boone made his way to the door. Before he left Diana called out.

"Coach Boone… thank you." He nodded and made his way out the door. Diana took a deep breath and gathered her equipment. She hoped that maybe those words would get through to those boys or at least to Julius. She shrugged and made her way out to the field.

**I know, I know. It's been forever. Let's just say my life has taken so many turns, I'm getting whiplash at this point. I am still trying to decide who to pair Diana with. Any feedback ya'll?**


End file.
